


It's Only a Movie

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, McHart, Michael Myers - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane and Kurt watch (the original) Halloween





	It's Only a Movie

“You’ve never seen Halloween?”

“No, why?”

“It’s only the single greatest slasher flick ever!”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh come on. ‘Help! My shirt fell off and now I’m being chased by a scary guy in a mask!’”

“Well, yeah, but this is the one that started it all. The one that defined the slasher flick genre.”

“What about Psycho?”

“No. That was suspense, not slasher.”

“But Janet Leigh was butchered in the shower.”

“She was but… Did you even see that movie? That’s not the point.”

“Of course I did. And I know that. I’m just trying to poke holes in your argument. It is my job, you know.”

It was his turn to roll his eyes. “Fine. Friday night. We’re going to watch the original Halloween and you’ll see.”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to look him in the eyes. “Why are you so passionate about this?”

“It’s… it’s a classic. I can’t explain it. Maybe I’m just attracted to a young Jamie Lee Curtis,” he joked

“Well who isn’t?” 

His eyes widened. “What?”

“They don’t call her ‘the Body’ for nothing.”

“I learn something new about you every day.”

“What? I can’t have an appreciation for a fellow female’s body?”

“No no,” he backtracked. “I just…”

“You just what?” She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. 

“It’s just a great movie.”

She laughed with him before parting ways. “Friday night then.”

~X~

Both Diane and Kurt worked on Friday, she getting to his place before dark with pizza and beer in hand, to find him still toiling away in his lab. She placed dinner in the kitchen and her overnight bag in his bedroom then went on her way to let him know it was time to start the weekend.

She went back into the house and changed into comfortable clothes and got plates ready for dinner. Kurt joined her several minutes later and groaned at the sight of her. “If I wasn’t so hungry I’d take you right now.”

Diane had bought a pair of camouflage fleece pants for this very occasion and was wearing her favorite of his flannel shirts. “I don’t clash too loudly?”

He grinned as he approached her, Diane placing her hands behind his neck as he leaned in for a kiss. “Be grateful I’m hungry.” He kissed her. “I worked in in the gun safe today. You remember the time…”

She giggled. “I do. When I held your bull pop rifle and you put your hand on mine.” A chill ran up her spine at the memory. She kissed him once, “then you pinned me against the wall and made me scream.”

“I remember. That was your way of coercing me into signing your retainer agreement.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“It did.”

They kissed again, this time a little longer.

Kurt’s stomach interrupted, however, reminding him that there was a hot pizza on the counter.

Diane put her hand on his tummy and soothed, “I hear you. I got your favorite!”

He looked down at her hand, “meatballs and onions?”

She looked up at him and laughed. “Let’s eat.”

Dinner and conversation went quietly, the six pack and half of the pizza disappearing quickly. He cleared the dishes from the table and went to pour them both glasses of wine. “What do you say to popcorn and bourbon with the movie tonight?”

“That sounds good. Glad we didn’t finish the pizza.”

“That’s for after.”

“After…?”

“Sex. I figure you’re going to be too scared to sleep so we’ll be up late.”

“Oh, McVeigh, you’re asking for it now.”

“Am I?” He flirted.

“You are. Be grateful I’m ready to take it, though.” She winked as she turned and walked to the bar. “Bourbon?”

“Sure.”

He put some popcorn in the air popper and poured melted butter and a touch of salt over the finished product, joining her in the living room shortly thereafter. Diane had set two glasses on the table in front of her and was already curled up under a blanket. 

“Care to join me?” She offered, patting a section of the couch next to her as she held up the blanket.

“I would. But I’m going to change. Put the movie in and I’ll be back in two.”

He set down the popcorn and went back into his bedroom, to find Diane had already set out lounge pants and a flannel shirt. Kurt smiled as he changed, then rejoined her in the living room. “Ready?” He sat on the couch next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Diane cuddled up next to him and placed the bowl of popcorn on his lap.

“Ready.”

Kurt pressed play and sighed as he took some popcorn from the bowl.

The movie started with the view from behind the mask.

“See?” Diane sat up, pointing at the television. “Boobs! I told you!”

He laughed. “Oh I see them.”

She leaned into him and nudged him with her shoulder before eating some popcorn.

The girl on the screen shrieked and Diane sat back as she watched the first girl get butchered.

“Am I supposed to be scared yet?” 

“If you’re going to keep this up, I’ll have to do something to shut you up.”

“Like what…?” She nuzzled his neck, kissing and nibbling as she did.

He sighed and tried to stay focused. “Dammit woman!” He pressed pause and moved the bowl to the table in front of them before pressing his body into hers against the couch kissing her soundly. His tongue shoved past her lips and slowly traced circles around the entirety of her mouth.

Diane whimpered into his mouth, first at the suddenness of his move but then quickly moving into submissive pleasure, panting as he quickly took her breath away. 

Slowly, Kurt sat upright and watched as Diane sat motionless, slowly blinking her way back into lucidity. “Oh.”

“Can we watch the movie now, please?”

She sat up and clumsily took hold of the bowl. “Uh. Yeah.”

“Promise you’ll be good.”

“If that’s how I’m treated when I’m bad I can only look forward to how I’m treated when I’m good.”

He chuckled before popping some popcorn in his mouth. Kurt pressed play after rewinding the disc a few seconds.

Diane’s eyes widened when the first twist was revealed. She said nothing but was quickly interested in the movie in front of her.

The theme music started and she reached for a drink. “Okay, McVeigh…”

Kurt put his arm around her and pulled her in close, taking a sip from her glass before placing it back on the table in front of them. Diane rested her hand on his thigh and her head on his shoulder as the movie continued.

She remained quiet throughout the movie, save for the handful of times she was truly surprised and chirped and jumped in fright. Each time, though, he squeezed her a little tighter, but with each twitch, his embrace proved to be a little less reassuring than before.

The credits began to roll and Kurt looked over at her. “Well?”

Diane did her best to suppress a shiver as she looked over towards him, her eyes still wide. “Well… I hate to say it but, uh, that, um, that was pretty good.” She blinked a few times and sighed, shaking the feelings from her head. 

“You okay,” Kurt asked with a half chuckle.

“Me? I’m fine!” She replied with as much indignance as she could muster.

“Just checking!” He replied somewhat defensively as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm without really thinking.

Diane placed her head back on his shoulder and sat with her thoughts for a few moments, still somewhat uneasy.

“You know,” he started, “I was thinking. Wouldn’t it make sense for horror movies to show a gag reel as part of the credits? It’d be a perfect way to get back into the real word.”

She refocused on what he’d just suggested, thinking that’d be a good idea but quickly going to a “that’s absurd” mentality. But before she could open her mouth, Diane stopped and realized how sweet this man really was, trying to distract her right now. 

Diane tossed the blanket from her body and climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply, pausing only to mutter, “thank you” against his lips. 

Kurt sat back, trying not to literally laugh in her face. “For what?”

“You.” She kissed him again, this time beginning to grind her hips into him.

“Wait, wait, wait.” He pushed her back slightly and looked at her.

Diane sat back on his thighs, uncertain as to why he was stopping.

“Didn’t you learn anything from this movie?”

“What?”

“Virgins always live. You want Michael Myers visiting us tonight?

She slapped him on the shoulder as she tried to climb off of him. “That’s not funny.”

Kurt held on to her hips and wouldn’t let her go. “What a way to go, though. Coming and going at the same time?”

Diane let out a loud laugh as she fell forward on to him, her face resting in his neck. “Oh god.”

“That’s what you’ll be saying,” he thrust upwards, still trying to distract her.

She sat up and reached behind her, Kurt bracing her back with his hands, to reach for a glass of bourbon. Righting herself, she took a healthy swig of her bourbon and offered it to him. He accepted and handed it back, the couple repeating the maneuver from moments before. 

Diane kissed him gently before asking, “They made sequels, right?”

He nodded. “They did.”

“Are they any good?”

“Well the second one is.”

“Maybe we can watch it?”

“You sure?” He asked, trying not to rub in the fact that he knew that the movie definitely scared her, even if she was trying to hide it.

“Yeah. Just don’t do any more Michael Myers jokes, okay? Not yet.”

“Sure.”

They kissed some more, beginning to make out like two teenagers on a Friday night. Kurt’s hands wandered over her body, pulling another shiver from Diane. This time, though, it was for an entirely different reason.

“Bedroom?” He asked, pulling back from their kiss.

“Leave the lights on?”

He groaned, “oh hell yes.”

They kissed once more before Diane climbed off of him and waited for him to stand, crossing her arms across her chest as though she were cold. He placed his arm around her waist to pull her in tight and walked with her into the bedroom, flicking on the lights before entering and giving her the opportunity to see that they were safe, that it really was just a movie.

She looked around and peeked over at the closet, still trying to pretend it meant nothing and hoping that Kurt hadn’t noticed.

Diane kicked off her shoes and began to disrobe, Kurt following suit. She climbed into bed, wearing nothing but socks and a smile and waited for him to join her.

“Lights on, right?”

“Right. I wanna see you.”

“Nice cover,” he thought, but verbalized, “me too.” He loved watching her when they were together so asking to have the lights left on was that much more of a turn on for him, regardless of why the ask was there.

Kurt climbed in next to her and placed his hand on her hip, pressing the tip of his semi-erect cock into her thigh.

“Already?” She laughed.

“What? We were making out on the couch. That always turns me on.”

She sat back. “Really? Even when it doesn’t lead to anything?” Diane began to recall the handful of times they’d just sat with each other and made out, either because they didn’t have enough time to have sex or because one of them just wanted to neck. 

“Yep.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize how painful…”

Kurt interrupted her with a kiss, placing one hand on the back of her neck to pull her in to him. “Don’t ever apologize for kissing me.” He kissed her chastely once more. “Ever.”

Diane ran her hand down to his ever thickening cock and began to stroke him, slowly.

He grunted into her mouth, his hand moving from her head, down her neck, between her breasts, over her abdomen coming to rest on her clit. Again, he grunted as he kissed her deeper, now knowing how much making out turned her on, too.

Suddenly, Kurt pulled back and looked around the room. “Did you hear that?”

Diane groaned at the loss of contact. “What?”

“I thought I heard something.”

Her eyes grew wide. “Y…you did?” She whispered, sinking deeper under the covers.

Kurt burst into laughter as he climbed on top of her, settling between her legs. “No. I couldn’t help it.”

“Kurt McVeigh!” She screamed. “What the fuck…”

He kissed her as he sunk himself deep inside of her, attempting to erase her mind as though it were an etch-a-sketch.

“That’s not funny mister!”

Kurt pressed himself fully against her and began pumping his hips against her, fast, just how he knew she liked it.

“This isn’t… mm. Fuck. This isn’t go… going to work, McVeigh. Ohgodontstop!”

He continued on, watching as the tension melted from her face and smiling as her legs wrapped around his hips. 

She let out a grateful moan.

Kurt changed his thrusts from quick and shallow to long and slow, watching as her breasts bounced. He leaned forward and placed his mouth over one of her nipples, Diane reached forward and laced her fingers in his hair.

After moments of the long torturous thrusts, he changed his pace once more, back to deep and quick, he knowing exactly what it would take to get her off.

“Kurt!” She groaned. Diane locked her ankles behind his hips as she tried to push back into him. He knew what he was doing and it wasn’t going to take much longer for her to cum.

His thigh and ass muscles began to burn but by god he was going to get her off as quickly as possible. He pushed into her and buried his face in her neck, panting hard, repeating “cum for me” over and over as he continued to push into her.

“I…” she couldn’t even finish the thought. Diane nodded her head, knowing full well how close she was already.

Her nails dug into his back as her climax hit her, she let out a long guttural groan as her body spasmed around his.

Kurt held himself still deep inside her, getting a bit of a respite as she continued to cum on him.

“More,” she eked out.

He slid himself out of and into her, slowly, slamming hard when his pelvis met hers, causing Diane to moan each time.

“Shit!” 

He grinned and placed a kiss on her mouth. “Better?”

“Oh… you’re… you’re for… forgiven.”

Kurt flexed himself within her, sparking a chill, which forced her eyes open. “Oh my god.”

His smile was infectious, she couldn’t help but join him.

She began rocking her hips forward against him. “Your turn.”

“Oh no,” he started before burying his face in her neck, licking a path from her shoulder to her earlobe before latching on. He started moving on top of her once more, “I want another one.”

“Yeah, well, people in hell want ice water, McVeigh.”

“But I’m going to get it.”

“Since when are you so cocky?”

Kurt laughed as he pushed himself up and looked down to where they were joined. “Well…”

She laughed with him, “no complaints here.” Diane pulled him in to begin pushing back into him, knowing full well that this little laugh break was enough to give him some time to stave off his orgasm for a bit longer.

“Fuck me,” she mouthed, licking her lower lip as she stared into his eyes. She nodded as she grabbed on to one of her breasts and squeezed it, whimpering. “Please?” She whispered.

Kurt groaned as he wedged a hand between them, placing two fingers on her clit.

Her back arched in pleasure, his fingers expertly toying with her. “Oh god.”

His thrusts were a bit faster now, but still working the entirety of his length, his balls bouncing off of her.

She clenched her internal muscles as a quick jolt of pleasure hit her, pulling a groan from Kurt. 

The room filled with the sounds and smells of sex, each moaning in pleasure.

“Cum for me,” Diane whimpered. “Please?”

“You,” was all he could manage in reply.

She clenched her muscles again in an attempt to get him closer but all she could feel was the pleasure it was bringing her. Diane tried it a few more times and before she knew it, she was cumming again.

It was intense and breathtaking, enough to make Kurt finally experience his release. He pushed himself deep within her and moved his hand to the bed next to them, his hands digging into the sheets as he spilled into her.

Diane collapsed first, moving her head from side to side as she struggled to pant the words, “no more.”

He tried pushing into her a few more times but by now, he was truly spent.

Kurt opened his eyes first to look down upon the woman he’d just made cum, twice. He kissed her cheek, moving towards her lips as Diane moved her head to try to kiss him back, eyes still not opening.

They kissed for several moments before Kurt moved off of her to lay next to her on the bed. Both stayed motionless, save for trying to catch their breath for quite some time. Kurt’s eyes opened first. He turned his head to look at her and smiled when she let out one long deep sigh, punctuated by a satisfied “mm.”

He propped himself up on his elbow and, with his other hand, placed his middle finger on her forehead to begin tracing a line down the middle of her face, over her nose, and on to her lips.

Diane opened her mouth and accepted his finger with a gentle lick. He traced the entirety of her lips with his single finger before placing his hand on the pillow next to her head. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled as he came in for another kiss. 

“I’m forgiven,” he mumbled against her lips.

“Mm. More than once.”


End file.
